Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates
(shelter) |footer = Overview, with loot }} Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 311: "This is a “retirement community” in every sense. Most of the residents had no family to speak of and ended up here due to improper financial planning. Now the residents are more of an infestation." Layout This site consists of a number of trailer homes around a central swimming pool. There is a live glowing one in the trailer at the northeast corner. There is also a hidden underground shelter (with an Advanced locked safe) just west of the pool between a picket fence and some barrels. There is a cooking station on the east side of the pool and one of the trailers has a chemistry station. There is also an Expert-locked safe in the swimming pool. Notable loot * Live & Love issue #4 can be found in the trailer to the southeast. There is a motorcycle leaning against the trailer. * The New Squirrel tapes #1, #2 and #3. ** #1 can be found in the leasing office. ** #2 can be found in the rusted trailer to the west of and adjacent to the leasing office. ** #3 can be found in the rusted trailer to the east of and adjacent to the leasing office, in the same trailer as the Live & Love magazine. * Fiddler's Green trailer key is in the leasing office's Novice locked safe, which can be opened with the terminal next to it. * A leveled set of power armor (with a fusion core) can be found in the trailer to the north of the office, in a Master locked trailer which can be opened with the Fiddler's Green trailer key. * Stealth Boy in the trailer just west of the swimming pool, on a table next to a console. * A variety of graphic t-shirts and Calvin's letter in a suitcase, inside a rusted trailer. Notes * After extending the satellites at relay tower 0BB-915 a distress signal can be picked up. It is broadcasted by a man trapped in a shelter after he fled from feral ghouls because he hurt his leg. The entrance to the shelter is to the west of the swimming pool next to a couple of barrels and some trees, partially hidden underneath a wooden plank. * There is a skeleton with three cymbal-banging monkey toys on top of the reception's roof. It can be reached by climbing the trailer to the west of the building using the trash cans and then jumping on the building's roof. * There is a dead glowing one and an Expert locked safe with random leveled loot at the bottom of the deep end of the pool. Appearances Fiddler's Green Trailer Estates only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Fiddler's Green is a version of afterlife, full of dancers where the music never stops playing. * lots of feral ghouls inside the trailers is also a reference to the 2005 video game Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green. Bugs The feral ghouls at Fiddler's Green may not respawn if they are killed on the first visit. This could potentially break any quests that require clearing the place, such as the Randolph Safehouse quest line, if obtained after the initial visit. Gallery Fo4 location Distress signal 0BB-915 hatch.jpg|The shelter's hatch Fiddlers Green Cymbal Monkeys.jpg|A skeleton with cymbal-banging monkeys on the reception's roof Live & Love - Fiddlers Green Trailer Estates.jpg|Location of the Live & Love magazine FO4 The New Squirrel 1.png|Location of the New Squirrel tape #1 FO4 The New Squirrel 2.png|Location of the New Squirrel tape #2 FO4 The New Squirrel 3.png|Location of the New Squirrel tape #3 FO4 Fiddler's green sign.png|Sign CC graphic t-shirts Calvin's letter FGTE.jpg|Graphic t-shirts in a suitcase Category:Fallout 4 locations pt:Propriedades de trailer de Fiddler's Green ru:Трейлерный парк «Фидлерс Грин» uk:Трейлерний парк «Фидлерс Грін» zh:費德勒格蘭露營莊園